fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphidentes
Ice |ailments = Iceblight Frostbite Ice Resistance Down |weaknesses = Thunder Fire |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Raphidentes is a large Snake Wyvern similar in structure to its close relative, the infamous Remobra. Its fangs produce freezing venom that saps its victims' strength in seconds, and it can spit cold mucus that renders foes more vulnerable to cold. Physiology Raphidentes's overall body structure is similar to that of the Remobra's, having snake-like heads, long bodies, short legs, and a large pair of wings, but has some differences to set itself apart from that monster. Its head is similar in shape to a horned viper's, having large eyes with slit pupils, a pair of horns that sits over its eyes, and long, hinged fangs, and it has wings similar in shape to a snakefly's, with them being long and ovular with a venation pattern. Its feet have four, hooked claws each, with three sitting in the front while the fourth one sits in the back, and its body is slender overall. Its body is covered in a white hide with grey banded patterns, and its underside is cream-coloured. Its eyes are bright red, and it is around the same length as a Barioth. Ecology Raphidentes is a mid-level predator, feeding on smaller monsters, such as Kelbi, Anteka, Popo, Raphinos, Shamos, Yulongup, and Tzitzi-ya-Ku, while being vulnerable to attacks from larger monsters, such as Legiana, Barioth, Odogaron, Gulogre, Gammoth, and Tigrex. Its white and light grey colouration allow it to blend in with snowstorms like the kind commonly found in the Boreal Reef and Ymiraea Sea, allowing it to hunt better in the cold, and like with Giaprey and Giadrome, its skin has a higher temperature than its blood does, allowing it to withstand the long, cold winters found within the boreal forest it calls home. Its long, powerful wings allow it to fly for long periods of time, and similar to an osprey, it has a strong sense of vision that lets it detect underwater prey, hovering over large bodies of water before plunging itself feet-first. To protect itself from the bitter cold associated with arctic waters, its body secretes an oily substance that repels water and frost. Its fangs are designed for piercing rather than crushing, being long and curved, and they secrete a freezing venom that saps its prey's strength and immobilizes them in seconds. It can also spray this venom from its fangs in a matter similar to a spitting cobra, letting it freeze prey from afar, and can combine this feature with frigid mucus that lowers resistance to cold to wear down their strength at a faster rate. Behavior Raphidentes is highly territorial and opportunistic, attempting to inject its freezing venom into anything that intrudes on its domain and/or looks like an easy meal. Abilities While not particularly strong or durable, Raphidentes is notably fast and agile, being able to fly circles around prey and rivals alike with ease, and makes use of hit-and-run tactics, striking foes the minute they show weaknesses in their fighting styles, then fleeing when they recover and move to counterattack. Its long fangs secrete a freezing venom that quickly saps prey's stamina and inflicts Frostbite upon contact, immobilizing them within seconds after injection, and it can spray this venom at mid-range, allowing it to sap their strength at a distance. It can also hock up cold mucus that inflicts Ice Resistance Down upon contact. Habitat Raphidentes is native to the Boreal Reef and Ymiraea Sea, but can sometimes be found in the Coral Highlands. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,800 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,090 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,660 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,940 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 55 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Neck: 50 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Legs: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Wings: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 0 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ✖ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Baggi - Wins. * vs. Lagombi - Wins. * vs. Tzitzi-ya-Ku - Wins. * vs. Narcori - Wins. * vs. Paolumu - Wins, but takes some damage in the process. * vs. Zamtrios - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Gigginox/Baleful Gigginox - Loses, but deals some damage in the process (normal)/Loses (Baleful). * vs. Eulagaurum - Loses. * vs. Legiana - Loses. * vs. Gulogre - Loses. * vs. Gammoth - Loses. * vs. Tigrex - Loses. Attacks Wing Slap Similar to Malfestio, Raphidentes swings one wing in a 180 degree motion, then swings the other wing 180 degrees in the other direction. This attack deals medium damage, and its wings produce wind pressure that requires Windproof (Low) to negate in the process. It will only use this attack on the ground. Double Charge Raphidentes charges at the hunter, flies backwards, then charges at them a second time once it lands. This attack deals medium damage, and its wings produce wind pressure that requires Windproof (Low) to negate when it flies backwards. It will only use this move on the ground. Aerial Swoop Similar to Malfestio, Raphidentes swoops at the hunter while airborne, biting at them in the process, then flies backwards to avoid getting hit. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Iceblight and Frostbite, and its wings produce wind pressure that requires Windproof (Low) to negate when it flies backwards. Freezing Bite Raphidentes rears back, bites at the hunter twice in a row, then flies backwards to avoid having any openings exploited. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Iceblight and Frostbite, and wings produce wind pressure that requires Windproof (Low) to negate when it flies backwards. Dive-Bomb Combo Raphidentes spits a glob of cold mucus at the hunter while airborne, then dive-bombs them. The mucus deals low-medium damage and inflicts Ice Resistance Down, while the dive-bomb deals medium damage. Venom Spray Raphidentes opens its mouth, then sprays a stream of freezing venom from its fangs while moving its head from side to side, shifting its body while it does so in order to increase its chances of hitting the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Iceblight and Frostbite. It only uses this attack on the ground. Aerial Venom Spray Similar to Lunastra and Teostra, Raphidentes sprays a stream of freezing venom from its fangs while airborne, moving in the direction of the hunter in order to increase its chances of hitting them. This attack deals low-medium damage and inflicts Iceblight and Frostbite. Roar + Mucus Shot Similar to Rathalos, Raphidentes flies backwards and spits a glob of mucus at the hunter after stunning them with a roar. This deals low-medium damage and inflicts Ice Resistance Down. Aerial Tail Whip Raphidentes flies at the hunter, does an upward swing with its tail, then does a backflip in the air before using the attack a second time. Both tail whips deal medium damage. Spinning Tail Whip Raphidentes rears its tail back, then spins towards the hunter in a 720 degree motion before taking to the air. This attack deals medium damage. Flying Tail Whip Combo Raphidentes turns its back towards the hunter, then rapidly swings its tail back and forth in 180 degree motions while flying towards them. This attack deals medium damage. Weapons Long Sword Snow Serpentblade --> Snow Serpentblade --> Polar Venom Sword and Shield Wintry Snakebite --> Wintry Snakebite+ --> Taiga's Savagery Dual Blades Freezing Fangs --> Freezing Fangs+ --> Boreal Assassins Hunting Horn Rimy Bagpipe --> Rimy Bagpipe+ --> Chilling Omen Lance Frosty Viper --> Frosty Viper+ --> Piercing Cold Switch Axe Algid Gnasher --> Algid Gnasher --> Raw Blizzardaxe Insect Glaive Brumal Polearm --> Brumal Polearm+ --> Frosty Deathadder Light Bowgun Numbing Iceshot --> Numbing Iceshot+ --> Northern Justice Bow Snowy Snakebow --> Snowy Snakebow+ --> White Widowmaker Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +15 * Dragon 0 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 Skills: Frosty Feet +1, Windproof (Low), Evade Extender, Demonic Blessing High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +15 * Dragon 0 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 Skills: Frosty Feet +2, Windproof (Low), Evade Extender, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water +15 * Thunder -20 * Ice +15 * Dragon 0 * Earth +5 * Wind +15 Skills: Frosty Feet +2, Windproof (High), Evade Extender, Demonic Blessing Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +20 * Dragon +5 * Earth +10 * Wind +20 Skills: Frosty Feet +1, Windproof (Low), Evade Extender, Demonic Blessing High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +20 * Dragon +5 * Earth +10 * Wind +20 Skills: Frosty Feet +2, Windproof (Low), Evade Extender, Demonic Blessing G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water +20 * Thunder -15 * Ice +20 * Dragon +5 * Earth +10 * Wind +20 Skills: Frosty Feet +2, Windproof (High), Evade Extender, Demonic Blessing Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head - The horns will break off, and one eye will be gouged out. A scar will appear over the affected eye. Wings x2 - The webbing will be torn. Tail - The tail will be severed. Trivia * Raphidentes's name is a portmanteau of Raphidioptera, an order of insects comprised of snakeflies, and Serpentes, a suborder of reptiles comprised of snakes. * Raphidentes was inspired by snakeflies, insects notable for their long, neck-like prothoraxes, and the snow snake, a mythical creature that allegedly freezes its victims' blood with its venom. * When exhausted, Raphidentes will fail to spray venom and hock mucus at hunters, and will take longer to recover after using some physical attacks. It can recover stamina by feeding on fish or a corpse. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Ice Res Down Monster